Are You Okay?
by x-Bademancer-x
Summary: Being practically the magical daughter of the sun, Rapunzel had never gotten sick. So, naturally she's curious when Eugene gets sick. Fluffy oneshot. FlynnxRapunzel


**Hey everyone! =) First of all, I'm still working on VAL, so don't flip if you think I've abandoned it. Second, I am SOOO sorry for not updating…well, ANYTHING. I've been sick and out of school so I'm buried up to my neck in makeup homework and quizzes. I know I use the "I'm sick" excuse a lot, only I wish it weren't an excuse. I'm just incredibly prone to illness, I guess. Sigh.**

**Anyway, I recently went to see "Tangled" (and found it online and watched it again because I'm just so addicted to this AMAZING, AWESOME, FANTASTIC, INCREDIBLE, MIRACULOUS, etc. etc., movie). It's a must-see. I'm not even kidding. Go see it. NOW. I don't care if you ditch reading this because I just told you to go see it. But seriously, it's THAT good.**

**And since it **_**is **_**a new movie, until you carry out the task I've just assigned you, I wouldn't recommend reading this until then, for it may contain spoilers. Anyway, as always, enjoy =)**

**-CheckItOutGirl=)**

**Disclaimer: To my utter and complete misfortune, I, sadly, do NOT own Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel, Pascal, or anything even remotely related to the phenomenal film. *sighs, depressed***

. . .

_Are You Okay?_

Stretching her long, slim arms dramatically upward as she yawned, Rapunzel felt extremely energized and bubbly as ever. The sun was shining brightly in unwavering, gentle streaks through the large, elegantly stained glass window in her bedroom. No, _their _bedroom. She'd have to get used to realizing she shared it with someone else.

Immediately, she turned around and gazed down lovingly at Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert, newly pronounced prince, ex-most wanted kingdom thief, and most of all, Rapunzel's…husband. _Husband_. The word still seemed so foreign to her, so hard to get to flow smoothly off her tongue. She'd have to get used to that too, she guessed.

Relaxing her awkward, tense posture from flipping around so suddenly, Rapunzel sunk back down into the comfortable, welcoming mattress, silky sheets lightly dropping around her slender frame. Propping her head up, elbow resting on her squashed pillow, she continued to admire the love of her life. Taking in his wavy, soft, chestnut-colored hair, his strong jaw line…his lips. Her gaze lingered there for a long time, a little voice in the back of her mind urging her to kiss him awake. Pushing the pesky voice away, her large green eyes continued their playful journey. Darting across his square, strong chest, rising steadily up and down as he slept so peacefully. Her gaze kept trotting dreamily downward, down past his abs, his navel, his waist—

Suddenly Rapunzel felt a giggle building up in her chest, and unable to contain it, she let it out unwillingly. Her cheeks burned with innocent embarrassment. She reached out a delicate hand and stroked his thick, wavy locks. Eugene stirred under her touch, and Rapunzel pulled back immediately.

But it was too late. His warm auburn eyes fluttered open, his features instantly softening once they caught sight of her face.

"'Morning, Blondie," he greeted, voice husky with the remnants of sleep. She giggled wispily at the familiar nickname, returning to her previous action. He groaned in approval at her touch.

"Good morning, Eugene. I assume you slept well—just look at the puddle of drool on your pillow." She laughed when he snapped into action, jumping out of bed, checking the pillow, embarrassed and quick to try and cover his tracks.

Still laughing, Rapunzel assured, "Eugene, I'm kidding."

He sighed in relief.

"You did snore pretty loud, though."

Now Eugenewas the one laughing.

"Well," he conceded, "what can I say? I don't think I've slept that well in a long, _long _time."

"Well I'm glad," Rapunzel responded. "Your looks certainly prove your point." She nodded at his current appearance—incredibly mussed hair, his clothes shifted awkwardly on his body.

He crossed back over to the bed in long strides, sitting down on the edge and facing his wife. Not only had it been just a short time ago when the guards would have given their souls to catch him, the notorious Flynn Rider. Now he was in plain sight of all of them, and not only did they have to follow _his _rules, but they had to refer to him as if he were some highly ranked god. "Pardon me, Your Highness"s and "Excuse me, Sir"s emanated bitterly every guard's mouth, and it only added to Eugene's ego.

Staring into her big, honest eyes, Eugene leaned in for a kiss at the same time Rapunzel did, the romantic intensity overtaking them at the same moment.

Rapunzel shimmied in closer, and he pulled her against his body as she grabbed his chin, bringing it slowly down to his. Their lips were only inches away now—

—when suddenly Eugene turned away forcefully, breaking into a violent fit of repetitive, hoarse sounds that seemed to come from his chest.

Rapunzel instinctively reached up to stroke her hair, her biggest nervous habit, and as always, tears bit the corners of her eyes, threatening to appear when she found nothing there. _Did I do something wrong?_

She swung her legs over the edge of their bed, a chill running through her, causing her to grip the tops of her arms. "Eu…Eugene?" she asked tentatively, her bell-like voice small. "Are you okay?"

His voice still rough from the fit, he grunted, "Yeah, I…I think so." He turned around and stood up fully, facing her once again. Eugene gave her a crooked smile of assurance.

And then he started to sniffled once, triggering a sneeze. Rapunzel recognized the sound, remembering when Pascal did it once when it was cold.

Slightly hunched over, hands on his knees, Eugene said, "Scratch that. I think I'm sick."

Rapunzel's brows pulled together in confusion as she stared at him, head slightly cocked.

"You're…sick?" she asked, approaching the subject curiously. "What's that?"

Eugene immediately straightened up, dumbfounded. "You—wha—how—" he started to ask, eyebrows knitting together in disbelief as he tried several different responses. Then he tried again.

"You don't know what being _sick _is?" his voice rising hysterically toward the end.

Rapunzel shook her head, causing her pixie-like spikes to bounce.

"You've _never_ been sick?"

She shook her head again.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, amazed. Then his auburn eyes flew back up to her emerald green, and he laughed adoringly.

"You just get weirder and _weirder_, Goldie." He chuckled to himself.

Rapunzel shrugged, still not fully understanding. Eugene strode over to her, sitting right next to her and clasping his hands together, looking downward as he tried to think of how to explain it to her.

"Okay, um…when you get sick, a lot of really bad stuff basically comes into your body and…well, it makes you weaker. You do a lot of coughing and sneezing, and pretty much just wait until your body builds itself back up again, kicking the bad things out."

Rapunzel knitted her brows in concentration, taking it all in, nodding her head as she started to understand. "Does it hurt?" she asked innocently.

He laughed once, and ran a hand through his messy locks. "It can, I guess, if it's _really _bad."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up briefly and she started moving a hand up to where her golden hair would be if Eugene hadn't cut it. He quickly caught her wrist and moved in slowly, boring his eyes into hers.

"It's not something that can be healed, even with magic hair," he explained gently to her, his voice soft and low as if he was comforting a child.

Her body slumped a little, sadness momentarily filling her idea as reality sunk back in.

Eugene placed her hand back on her lap and ran a rough hand lovingly through her short locks.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine as long as I take whatever the doctor gives me. I promise," he added, knowing how important promises were to her. And with his words, he was rewarded with Rapunzel's brilliant smile and being sucked into her warm embrace.

The young lovers unwillingly moved apart due to Eugene starting to cough uncontrollably. Rapunzel pulled away first, immediately concerned as she stared into his warm, chestnut-colored eyes. She rested her slender hand on the side of his stubbly cheek, biting the inside of her own in nervousness for him. He reclaimed both of her hands and wrapped his around them, and for a moment, there was nothing but the silence of wordless communication.

"I'll go find the doctor," he whispered, and patted their connected hands.

Eugene got up and fixed himself up a little bit before shuffling over to the door. He had just placed his hand on the knob when he heard a loud "Wait!" leave Rapunzel's mouth.

Then she was behind him, a hand on his shoulder, before whipping him around and caressing his face.

She smiled, biting her swelled bottom lip as she forced back a flirtatious giggle. Auburn met emerald, and Rapunzel playfully said as she toyed with a piece of his hair, "I never _did _get that kiss."

As she tried to pull him in for the replacement, Eugene pulled back slightly.

"Mm, wait, we shouldn't. I might get you sick." But despite his playing hero, his eyes danced with tease.

Rapunzel rolled her large, round eyes. "Oh, please. I think I can afford it."

And then Rapunzel tugged him down, their lips meeting in a sweet lock.

**Okay, so there's my first fluffy entry for this fairly new, fantastic fandom. I thought it was a little corny =P But my opinion doesn't matter, it all depends what you guys thought =) Fluffy, fluffy fluff.**

**Like I've seen a lot of people signing their FanFics with lately, REVIEWS ARE LOVE =) But seriously though, please review! It keeps me motivated and inspired! =)**

**-CheckItOutGirl=)**


End file.
